


Пять - ноль

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (но это временно), Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Crack, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Это утро выдалось богатым на события. Витя оценил грудь пятого размера, а Юра понял, что пол не имеет значения.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Спецквест





	Пять - ноль

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: интрамаммарный секс.

В ванной комнате что-то громко стукнуло и со звоном покатилось по полу. Просыпаться отчаянно не хотелось, поэтому Юра, не открывая глаз, хрипло посоветовал в пространство пойти куда подальше и там убиться самым негуманным способом, после чего перевернулся на живот, накрыл голову подушкой и попытался провалиться обратно в уютную темноту. Естественно, ничего у него не вышло. Стоило устроиться под одеялом поудобнее, как раздалось приглушённое «блядь... твою мать», а следом — канонада посыпавшихся с полки флаконов.

Юра отбросил подушку, перевернулся на спину и зло уставился на приоткрытую дверь спальни. Что за нахрен! В зеркале он там себя не узнал, что ли?

Вставать всё ещё не хотелось. Под веками до сих пор мерцало «ирландское северное сияние», как метко описал их вчерашнюю винную карту Витя. Похмельем Юра не страдал. Он был твёрдо намерен им наслаждаться, а не бродить по квартире в несусветную рань. Кстати, сегодня несусветной ранью считалось десять часов утра.

День рождения, блин, раз в году! Двадцатитрехлетие — вообще один раз в жизни. И праздник прошёл на ура. Хотя мешать виски с шампанским всё же не стоило, из-за этого весёлого коктейля комната до сих пор покачивалась, и в голове слегка шумело. А Витя, как назло, с утра пораньше пытался разнести к хренам квартиру.

Шум в ванной стих, Юра вновь откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок. Нужно было собрать волю в кулак, выползти из-под одеяла и пойти посмотреть, не убился ли сам Витя во время погрома. Юра так и поступил бы минут через пять, а может быть, через десять, если бы через две не слетел с кровати и, врезаясь по дороге в мебель, не рванул на голос. Истеричное «ой, мамочки!», произнесённое фальцетом, вмиг согнало лень и расслабленность, сняло все признаки похмелья и протрезвило гораздо эффективнее холодного душа.

Ворвавшись в ванную, Юра напоролся взглядом на огромные насмерть перепуганные, знакомые до последней крапинки на голубой радужке, глаза. Пожалуй, только они и не позволили сорваться с губ поражённому «а ты какого хуя здесь забыла?», потому что больше ничего знакомого в полуодетой девушке, замершей перед раковиной, не было.

Мысли в голове заметались с невероятной скоростью. Неужели они допились до того, что подцепили её в баре и притащили к себе третьей? Но этого никак не могло быть. Во-первых, никто из них не наступил бы на эти грабли ещё раз. А во-вторых, Юра ясно помнил вчерашний вечер: поздравления от коллег и друзей, закат над заливом, вереницу баров. Незнакомых женщин в его воспоминаниях не было. Он моргнул и больно ущипнул себя за бедро чуть пониже кромки хипсов. Девушка не исчезла, вместо этого она отвернулась к зеркалу и потрясённо уставилась на своё отражение.

— Как же так? — Она кончиками пальцев потрогала лицо, провела по шее, по футболке, тесно обтянувшей внушительную грудь, подцепила резинку плавок, заглянула в них и жалобно произнесла, — ничего нет. Это какой-то очень странный сон.

Кожу на бедре до сих пор немного саднило от щипка — происходившее определённо не было сном. А раз так, Юра собирался в красках рассказать о том, что он думал по поводу присутствия посторонней полуголой бабы в своей ванной комнате, но изо рта вырвался лишь нечленораздельный хрип, потому что до него вдруг дошло, что в этой футболке и в этих трусах Витя вчера лёг в постель, что похожую светлую, почти белую, гриву Юра множество раз видел на записях соревнований пятнадцатилетней давности, что голос, который звучал на октаву выше привычного, всё-таки сохранил знакомые интонации.

Юра, не глядя, нащупал стену и прижался к ней спиной, в это безумное утро ему нужна была хоть какая-то поддержка. Он с минуту потрясённо наблюдал за девушкой, всё так же рассматривавшей себя в зеркале и что-то едва слышно бормотавшей, потом медленно сполз по стенке на тёплый пол, бездумно обвёл взглядом раскатившиеся по всей комнате баночки, флаконы и тубы. А когда к нему вернулась способность говорить — от души выругался:

— Разъебись к хуям четырежды, ёбаный пиздец!

Похоже, он наконец-то безвозвратно протрезвел.

— Хм-м, а неплохо. — Витя поразительно быстро пришёл в себя и теперь, одетый всё в те же футболку и плавки, сидел на высоком кухонном табурете и без зазрения совести лапал собственную грудь. — Натуральный пятый размер. Всегда хотел увидеть вживую.

Юра мысленно поёжился — мелодичное сопрано странно сочеталось с глаголами в мужском роде — поставил на стол перед ним чашку кофе и мрачно поинтересовался:

— На старости лет на дойки потянуло? Или голодное детство было?

Витя ослепительно ему улыбнулся, отвёл за ухо упавшую на глаза длинную прядь, подмигнул:

— Не вредничай и не ревнуй, — и вернулся к сосредоточенному ощупыванию.

Юра наблюдал за ним всё утро. Приступ паники, случившийся в ванной, давно прошёл. Теперь Витя вовсю развлекался и ни капли не был похож на человека, неожиданно проснувшегося в чужом теле.

— Это всё охренеть как странно. — Юра очень постарался выразить свою мысль в цензурных выражениях. — Почему ты стал женщиной? И почему тебя это не парит?

— Может, я съел вчера что-то не то, — Витя беспечно пожал плечами, — или выпил.

— Бред несёшь. Ты не Алиса, и мы не в Зазеркалье.

— А может, это сон... И я, кстати, очень удивлён, — не реагируя на его раздражение, доверительно сообщил Витя, — скорее, даже шокирован. Но согласись, получилось забавно.

Юра на это лишь яростно шарахнул своей кружкой по столу, почти расплескав горячий кофе, и уселся напротив. Вчера вечером Витя был самим собой, пьяным и весёлым привычным Витей с членом и яйцами, Юра это знал наверняка, потому что перед сном отсосал ему, а потом хорошенько выебал. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся и на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Вчера было круто! А ночью, пока они спали, приключилась какая-то лютая херня. Но Витя (взрослый же мужик, блядь!) вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как всё исправить, вёл себя словно тупой школьник, впервые увидевший сиськи.

На последней мысли Юра споткнулся и задумался. Прямо сейчас Витя мужиком не был, прямо сейчас он был симпатичной девушкой. Или молодой женщиной — Юра хреново определял возраст на глаз. Черты лица стали нежнее, плечи — уже, запястья — изящнее, волосы спадали по спине до самой задницы.

Сейчас, немного отойдя от шока, Юра был готов признать, что отличия эти становились заметны, только когда он разглядывал каждую деталь по отдельности, в отрыве от общей картины. Он мог сказать, что Витин рот стал меньше, а губы, наоборот, налились, овал лица смягчился, линия роста волос немного изменилась, глаза казались больше, а ресницы загибались к бровям. И всё-таки, не было и тени сомнения в том, что напротив него сидел Витя.

— Не очень-то ты и изменился. — Вслух подытожил свои мысли Юра и уткнулся в кружку.

Витя отвлёкся от изысканий и с каким-то нехорошим блеском в глазах уставился в ответ. Юра невольно подобрался. Он жопой чувствовал, что сейчас что-то будет, и не ошибся. Витя привстал с табуретки, опёрся локтями о стол и склонился так низко, что в широком вырезе футболки мелькнули две восхитительно-упругие, мягко покачивающиеся полусферы. Зрелище было гипнотическим. А Витя, словно удав из мультика, облизнулся и томно прошептал:

— Давай попробуем?

От неожиданности Юра поперхнулся кофе. Нет, это не был бы его первый раз с — по всем внешним признакам — женщиной, до Вити он встречался с девчонками, и, в принципе, считал себя бисексуальным. И всё-таки предложение показалось слишком странным, если не сказать — шокирующим.

— Ты серьёзно? Не придумал ничего лучше, чем трахнуться?

Витя ещё несколько секунд многозначительно смотрел ему в глаза, потом медленно выпрямился, лишив восхитительного вида на полуобнажённую грудь, и снова уселся на табуретку.

— Почему нет? — Он беззаботно пожал плечами и подозрительно привычным жестом поправил сбившиеся волосы. — Может, к вечеру я стану собой. И мы упустим отличную возможность попробовать что-то новое.

— А если не станешь? — Юра его оптимизма не разделял, подался вперёд и требовательно заглянул в глаза, — тогда что будем делать?

— Поженимся, — невозмутимо отозвался Витя и хитро подмигнул ему поверх своей чашки. Походу, произошедшее его совершенно не напрягало.

И тут Юру осенило. Ну конечно, это же был Витя и его страсть ко всему новому и неизведанному. Безумные идеи для выступлений — да. Экстремальная национальная кухня — да. Отвязные вечеринки — трижды да. За это все его и любили. Впрочем, Юра любил его не только за это.

Он ещё раз окинул Витю внимательным взглядом. А тот, искоса поглядывая в ответ, отпил из своей чашки, картинно закусил нижнюю губу, повёл плечами, от чего внушительная грудь снова слабо заколыхалась. Выглядело это одновременно дико смешно и жутко пошло. Но глупо было отрицать — увиденное заводило. Похоже, в их отношениях пол принципиальной роли не играл.

— Давай попробуем, — решился Юра и получил в ответ удовлетворённую улыбку.

Он встал, обошёл стол, подхватил Витю под локти, вынуждая подняться (весил тот сейчас ощутимо меньше), уставился в такие знакомые, полные предвкушения и смутных обещаний, глаза и задумчиво сказал:

— Ты высокая.

Ему и самому не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Витя тоже презрительно сморщил нос и неприятным тоном осведомился:

— Хочешь называть меня мамочкой?

Юра передёрнулся и поспешил отказался. А Витя вдруг прижался к нему весь: грудью, животом, бёдрами, крепко обнял за плечи и шепнул в губы:

— Члена у меня нет, но женщиной я себя всё равно не чувствую.

А потом поцеловал Юру, сладко и глубоко, разом выключая мозги. Так, как умел только он.

Юра смутно помнил, как они добрались до спальни. С Витей он всегда заводился с пол оборота, в постели или для скандала — было неважно. К тому же, новые ощущения полностью выбивали почву из под ног, и Юра снова почувствовал себя пьяным. Он целовал губы, горькие от кофе, влажные и знакомые до последнего изгиба, к груди непривычно прижимались огромные мягкие груди, они мешали притянуть Витю ближе, вжать в себя крепче, а ниже пояса — наоборот, ощутимо не хватало его вставшего члена.

Юра на секунду оторвался от податливого рта, тряхнул головой, откидывая со лба чёлку и одновременно избавляясь от лишних мыслей, запустил обе руки в Витины плавки и принялся ласкать восхитительно упругую задницу. Эта часть тела всегда привлекала его сильнее прочих, мальчик, девочка — какая разница. Он гладил и сжимал ягодицы, стискивал их крепче, почти приподнимая Витю над полом, скользил подушечками пальцев по ложбинке между ними и по едва ощутимому пушку на пояснице.

Витя хихикал, перебирал волосы у него на затылке, слегка царапал ногтями кожу на голове, довольно выдыхал в шею и томно охнул, когда Юра увлёкся, нырнул рукой глубже и мазнул кончиками пальцев по промежности, уже мокрой от смазки.

Витя казался непривычно хрупким, почти воздушным. Сейчас с ним хотелось быть бесконечно нежным, не сжимать в объятиях, а ласково гладить и мягко целовать, и никуда не торопиться.

Но почему-то, в конце концов это Юра оказался лежащим на спине в кровати, а Витя восседал верхом на его бёдрах и азартно оглядывался, словно прикидывал, с чего бы начать. Лежать бревном и думать об Англии как приличная девушка в его сегодняшние планы, очевидно, не входило. Юра вдруг вспомнил о нижнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки, в котором можно было найти много всякого интересного, и кое-что из этого интересного не вполне приличная девушка Витя по привычке мог использовать вместо члена. Перед носом отчётливо замаячила перспектива получить дилдо в жопу.

«Не сегодня», — решил Юра, стиснул Витю в объятиях и перевернулся, подминая под себя.

Тот забарахтался, но преимущество в весе сейчас было не на его стороне, и сопротивление быстро стухло.

— Ты же хотел попробовать что-нибудь новое? — как можно невиннее уточнил Юра, дождался настороженного кивка и кровожадно усмехнулся. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Он быстро чмокнул Витю в приоткрывшийся от удивления рот, лизнул в шею, краем сознания отметив отсутствие кадыка, запустил руку под футболку и наконец-то прикоснулся к его груди. Наощупь она оказалась даже лучше, чем Юра себе представлял. Одной рукой он поочерёдно осторожно сжимал и оттягивал торчащие соски, а другой — пытался, не сдвигаясь ни на миллиметр, сдёрнуть с Вити трусы. Витя ничем не помогал, только довольно постанывал и охотно подставлялся под ласку, грудь у него всегда была очень чувствительной.

Происходившее пробудило какие-то глубинные ассоциации, и Юра вдруг вспомнил о важном. Он сполз с Вити и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, а на недовольное хныканье и требование немедленно вернуться и продолжать, сбивчиво пробормотал:

— Презервативы. Нам нужны презервативы. Женщина ты или не совсем женщина, а я пока не готов стать папой.

В верхнем ящике нашлась ещё не вскрытая пачка, и Юра вернул всё своё внимание Вите, наконец-то стянул с него чёртову футболку и зачаровано уставился на открывшуюся картину. Да, определённо, тут было на что посмотреть. Сиськи оказались что надо! Он приложил ладонь к левой и развёл пальцы пошире, ему почти удалось обхватить её полностью. В запястье застучал частый пульс, бледно-розовый напрягшийся сосок с крупной ареолой лёг чётко между средним и указательным пальцами. Юра сжал его костяшками и слегка потянул. Последовавший за этим стон, был лучшей музыкой на свете. Может, стоило при случае записать их секс на аудио и замиксовать для новой программы?

Юра снова тряхнул головой, изгоняя из неё совершенно ненужные сейчас идеи. Потом наклонился и, не разжимая хватки, лизнул сосок прямо поверх собственных пальцев, впитал ещё один сладкий стон, быстро глянул на Витю и шумно втянул воздух при виде липкой темноты, растекавшейся из его расширенных зрачков. Витя, приоткрыв губы, не отводя глаз наблюдал за каждым его движением. Абсолютное доверие и откровенная жадность, светившиеся в его взгляде, окончательно снесли Юре крышу. Уже не особо соображая, что именно делает, он целовал, гладил, тянул, кусал, сосал и содрогался от стонов, лившихся почти непрерывно. В следующий раз он пришёл в себя от того, что Витя настойчиво давил ему на плечи, подталкивая вниз, и беспрерывно шептал:

— Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, я хочу попробовать. Давай же.

Юра оторвался от его груди и мокро поцеловал в солнечное сплетение. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, чего именно хотел от него Витя, а когда дошло — он послушно сдвинулся вниз. Обвёл языком пупок, лизнул живот чуть выше резинки трусов и наконец-то стянул их по бесконечным, непривычно гладким ногам.

Под плавками у Вити обнаружилась симпатичная интимная стрижка. Юра погладил узкую полоску коротких светлых волосков и получил в ответ очередной стон, а потом Витя немного развёл бёдра, ухватил его за запястье и направил, показывая, как именно ему хотелось и где было приятно. Юра впился взглядом в его раскрасневшееся лицо и полуприкрытые глаза, послушно гладил влажные складки, скользил пальцами неглубоко внутрь, чувствуя гладкость кожи и жар тела, и медленно наружу, обводил по кругу, потирал клитор. И всё отчётливее понимал, что он и сам хотел попробовать. Хотел, чтобы Витя продолжал стонать и подаваться бёдрами навстречу. Хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо-хорошо. Хотел увидеть, как он кончит. А если Юра чего-то хотел, он это получал.

С предыдущими подружками до орального секса доходило всего пару раз, так что тут он не мог похвастаться богатым опытом, зато помнил один дельный совет, а ещё — умел завязывать языком узлы из стебельков черешни, а это уж точно было посложнее, чем нарисовать алфавит вокруг клитора.

Юра растянулся на животе между Витиных бёдер, закинул его ноги себе на плечи, пару секунд рассматривал открывшийся вид: в рассеянном утреннем свете половые губы влажно блестели от смазки, они уже начали набухать и чуть раздвинулась, открывая взгляду клитор — пока всего лишь небольшой бугорок — и узкий розовый вход. «Киска» — дурацкое словечко, но остальные были ещё хуже. Юра облизнулся и медленно провёл языком снизу вверх, собрал смазку, покатал её во рту, чтобы в распробовать вкус, и сглотнул вместе с набежавшей слюной.

На вкус Витя оказался пряным, немного солёным и совершенно не отличался о себя обычного. Юра не заморачиваясь повторил движение, а потом толкнулся кончиком языка в заманчиво торчавший клитор и довольно ухмыльнулся очередному стону. Стоило по-настоящему к нему прикоснуться, как Витя принялся ёрзать, сбивая простынь, двигать бёдрами, чтобы усилить ощущения, всеми силами показывая, как ему хорошо и как он хочет продолжения. Чтобы хоть как-то контролировать хаотичные движения, пришлось придерживать его ноги на своих плечах.

Юра облизывал его, слегка царапал и тут же заглаживал кончиками пальцев нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер, зачарованно слушал рваные вздохи и подбадривавшее бормотание. Всё вместе это охрененно заводило. Член давно стоял колом, и Юра мог бы кончить просто слегка потеревшись о сбившиеся под ними простыни, но он чувствовал, что торопиться не стоит. Его точно сегодня ждало ещё много интересного.

Витя заёрзал активнее и вцепился руками ему в волосы на затылке, прижимая к себе сильнее, так что Юра ткнулся носом во влажные одуряюще пахнувшие короткие волоски на лобке и послушно задвигал языком быстрее, прихватил клитор губами и с восторгом ощутил, как по Витиному телу пробежала первая волна сладкой дрожи. Теперь они не сумели бы остановиться, даже если бы на них рухнул потолок.

Когда Витя, всхлипывая и крупно неконтролируемо содрогаясь, кончил, Юра чувствовал себя так, словно кончил вместе с ним. Ну, или как будто пробежал пару километров под палящим солнцем — дыхание сбилось, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, мышцы подрагивали. Он прижался ртом к сиреневой венке, бешено бившейся у Вити в паху чуть левее коротких светлых волосков, и пытался прийти в себя. Тело под ним расслаблялось, пульс успокаивался, и Юра тоже постепенно расслаблялся и успокаивался. От вылизывания уже почти неощутимой венки его отвлекли ласковое прикосновение к волосам и удивлённый голос.

— Да у тебя талант. — Витя вновь довольно улыбался и был полон сил, тянул его за плечи вверх, чтобы уложить рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне, и мы продолжим.

Юра, подчиняясь мягкому давлению, послушно перекатился на спину и приподнялся на локтях. Что бы Витя не собирался делать — он хотел рассмотреть происходящее во всех подробностях. А тот снова оседлал его бёдра, удачно зажав изнывавший от возбуждения член, и вдруг замер, только задумчиво постукивал пальцами по губам. Юра почти взвыл от неудовлетворённости, но тут Витя заявил:

— Так не получится, — и вскочил с кровати, — садись на край и раздвинь ноги.

«Посиди ещё чуть-чуть на мне, — хотел предложить Юра, — и всё у нас получится».

Но вместо этого сделал так, как просили, что-то ему подсказывало, что он не пожалеет. Витя устроился на полу, между его коленями, и довольно кивнул:

— Да, так хорошо.

А потом склонился к его паху, сыто улыбаясь, в несколько широких движений облизал член, после чего обхватил ладонями свои груди и зажал ствол между ними так, что на виду осталась лишь влажная от слюны и смазки и покрасневшая от прилива крови головка. Ощущалось это непривычно, но приятно, тепло и мягко. Юра чуть откинулся назад и опёрся руками о постель, зрелище стоило того, чтобы не упустить ни секунды.

Витя же, убедившись, что всё внимание приковано к нему одному, наклонился ниже, ещё раз быстро облизал головку, оставив на ней гораздо больше слюны, чем требовалось для минета, после чего качнул груди вверх-вниз, размазывая холодящую влагу по своей коже и по раскалённому стволу, посылая стаю колких мурашек вдоль позвоночника. А на исходе движения снова лизнул показавшуюся головку и поднял тёмный, полный похоти взгляд, от которого внутри у Юры тоже всё покачнулось и попыталось завернуться немыслимым узлом.

Кажется, он умудрился что-то сказать, потому что Витя прекратил об него потираться и хрипловато поинтересовался:

— Хочешь двигаться сам?

О да, Юра определённо хотел двигаться сам. Но у Вити были на него свои планы, он только хитро улыбнулся:

— Может быть, в другой раз. — И снова качнулся вверх-вниз, и ещё раз, в ровном темпе.

Юра наблюдал, как раскалённая головка его члена исчезала между Витиными грудями, и затем снова появлялась, чтобы в высшей точке движения задеть припухшие губы и нырнуть в приоткрытый рот. И каждый раз Витя успевал слегка пососать её и обвести языком, добавляя стимуляции. И всего этого было охрененно много, и кончить хотелось всё нестерпимее. А Витя двигался всё быстрее, засасывал его всё настойчивее и с каждой минутой выглядел всё развратнее. Юра хотел бы спустить на его покрасневшее лицо облепленное слипшимися от пота прядями волос, размазать сперму по бархатным щекам, незнавшим бритвы, а потом долго целовать распухшие мокрые от слюны и смазки губы. Возможно, стоило спросить у Вити, возможно, тот был бы не против. Но прямо сейчас на разговоры не осталось ни сил, ни времени.

Юра обхватил ладонями Витины щёки , откинул со лба влажную чёлку, погладил скулы, заставляя остановиться и посмотреть на себя.

— Погоди. Я сейчас кончу, — предупредил он и попытался отстраниться, но Витя ему не позволил и сам не двинулся с места.

— Кончай, — согласился он и продолжил ровно с того места, на котором Юра его прервал.

Очевидно, это было «да» на так и не озвученный вопрос. Юра пытался продержаться чуточку дольше, хотел испытать ещё больше этих потрясающих ощущений, насмотреться, начувствоваться, но Витя не оставил ему и шанса. Он в очередной раз с силой его засосал, а потом поймал Юрин взгляд и медленно выпустил член изо рта, и позволил скользнуть вверх, зацепиться за кончик носа, проехаться по щеке. Он облизнулся, откинул с лица влажные пряди волос и тихо выдохнул что-то удовлетворённое.

От его довольного сытого взгляда Юра кончил, и это было похоже на взрыв. Его тряхнуло и свело в судороге наслаждения. Но он не мог отвести взгляд от Витиного лица, по которому стекала сперма, а Витя, чуть прикрыв глаза, слизывал капли, попавшие на губы. И от этого зрелища Юру унесло на новый виток оргазма.

Когда он сумел нормально вздохнуть и осознать себя во времени и пространстве, оказалось, что Витя всё ещё сидел между его раздвинутых ног и смотрел на него абсолютно чёрными, без единого голубого проблеска, глазами, а когда Юра поймал его взгляд — стёр остатки спермы с щеки, облизнулся в последний раз и медленно-медленно кивнул своим мыслям:

— Я знаю, ты сможешь ещё раз. А я очень хочу ещё раз кончить, с твоим членом глубоко во мне.

Он был абсолютно прав, Юра мог и тоже очень хотел кончить ещё раз, со своим членом глубоко в нём.

Витя забрался обратно на кровать, улёгся на спину и не сводил с Юры голодного взгляда, пока тот подрагивающими руками воевал с упаковкой, надевал презерватив и снова устраивался между широко раскинутых ног.

Юра подхватил его под бёдра, подтащил ближе к себе так, что запакованный в латекс член проехался по блестящей от смазки, туго налившейся от возбуждения... блядь, киске, и вдруг замер.

— Я же могу просто войти? Ты не девственник?

Витя растерянно моргнул, почти жалобно выдохнул:

— Я не знаю.

И сразу после этого оплёл руками его шею, потянул к себе и поцеловал.

Юра толкнулся в него, ощутил давление и жар и захлебнулся горячем мареве. Он раз за разом вбивался во влажную тесноту, а Витя под ним заходился в стонах, кусал за плечи и обнимал до боли в рёбрах. Девственником он точно не был. Потом Юра снова вылизывал его, наслаждаясь томными вздохами и дрожью, пробивавшей тело под ним. И снова трахал до сбитого дыхания и красной пелены перед глазами. На последнем заходе он предложил попробовать как обычно. Витя не возражал, но отнёсся к идее с изрядной долей скепсиса. И зря! Потому что уже через десять минут они точно знали, что женщинам тоже нравится анальный секс. После третьего оргазма Юра просто отключился.

А когда пришёл в себя, в спальню сквозь незашторенное окно косо падали закатные лучи. Тело приятно ломило, словно он провёл этот день в тренажёрке, в яйцах поселились лёгкость и звенящая пустота. Вот что значило хорошенько выспаться после отличного траха! Под его щекой мерно поднималась и опускалась плоская мускулистая грудь, сильные пальцы привычно перебирали волосы.

— А-а-а! — Юра зевнул, перекатился на спину, от души потянулся, энергично растёр ладонями лицо и сообщил потолку. — Никогда больше не буду мешать виски с шампанским. Мне приснился совершенно безумный сон.

Витя тоже звучно зевнул, развернулся лицом к нему, подпёр рукой голову и поинтересовался:

— О чём?

От его привычного альта, мягко перекатывавшегося через согласные, по спине пробежала волна щекотных мурашек. Всё-таки голос у Вити был охуенным! Обволакивающим, ласкающим, а уж когда они оставались наедине, Витя и вовсе переходил на какой-то невероятно интимный тембр, от которого Юру каждый раз пробирало до дрожи. Вот как сейчас. Юра поёжился и принялся рассказывать:

— Мне приснилось, что ты превратился в женщину. И мы с тобой целый день трахались по всякому. И ты разрешил кончить тебе на лицо. И ещё у тебя были огромные сиськи, пятого или даже шестого размера.

Тут он заметил, что с каждым произносимым словом выражение Витиного лица становилось всё скучнее. Приревновал к несуществующей подружке, что ли? Юра положил руку ему на грудь, потёр светло-розовый сосок, удачно оказавшийся под пальцами, и искренне заверил:

— Не бери в голову, мне больше нравится твой нулевой. И член твой тоже нравится.

Но Витя всё равно выглядел почти несчастным, и Юра никак не мог взять в толк почему. Не из-за дурацкого же сна?

— Ты запомнил только это? — уточнил Витя и, когда Юра неуверенно кивнул, добавил, — а ведь я предложил тебе пожениться.

Юра, ещё не до конца осознав услышанное, бросил быстрый взгляд через его плечо и мгновенно потерял дар речи и способность мыслить логически — вскрытая пачка презервативов, валявшаяся на тумбочке, всем своим распотрошённым нутром кричала о том, что умопомрачительный секс и всё остальное не были сном. Но не могло же это произойти по-настоящему!

Витя проследил его взгляд и, видимо, понял, что сейчас творилось у Юры в голове, потому что он вдруг притянул его к себе в объятие и щекотно выдохнул в ухо:

— Множественный оргазм и грудь пятого размера — достижение разблокировано. Об остальном не думай, всё уже закончилось и вряд ли повториться.

Юра ещё несколько секунд оставался застывшим изваянием в его руках, а потом резко выдохнул и расслабился. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове, но конце концов, Витя был прав, всё уже закончилось. А к тому, что большую часть проблем тот проблемами не считал, он давно привык. Подумаешь, проснулся без члена, зато с сиськами, а раз всё прошло, то и страдать не о чем. И, пожалуй, именно за это Юра любил Витю сильнее всего, поэтому с запозданием, но без раздумий ответил на предложение:

— Да.


End file.
